Dreamscaperers
Dreamscaperers — To dziewiętnasty odcinek 1 sezonu seialu "Wodogrzmoty Małe".''W USA został wyemitowany 12 czerwca 2013, a w Polsce' 21 listopada tego samego roku. Ogólnie Gideon chce przejąć chatę. Zatrudnia do tego celu trójkątnego demona, Billa Cyferkę. Fabuła mały|lewo W Wodogrzmotach pada deszcz. Dipper razem z Mabel grają w statki. Dziewczynka wygłupia się jednak i zamiast grać z bratem układa rysunek kotka. Nagle Stan woła ich, by przyszli zobaczyć nową reklamę Telepanamiotu. Wspominają przy tym czasy, kiedy Gideon chciał ich przejąć chatę. Wtem z innego pokoju dobiega odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Okazuje się, że to Gideon, który próbuje zgadnąć szyfr do sejfu. W ostatniej chwili przeszkadza mu Stanley, który wygania go miotłą na zewnątrz. Gideon wściekły na swojego największego wroga postanawia zasięgnąć się po broń ostateczną - trójkątnego demona. Później widać Pinesów i Wendy, którzy oglądają w telewizji "Dziadka The Kid". Mabel sugeruje im, by włączyli inny film - "Chłopaki Ze Snów", na co inni odpowiadają stanowcze "Nie!". Nagle do pokoju wbiega Soos, który zauważył nietoperza w innym pokoju. Stan mówi, że zajmie się tym, a chwilę później pogania Dippera, by zrobił to za niego, a ten odmawia. Rozpoczyna się scena niczym z westernu. Na końcu Dipper jednak poddaje się i idzie złapać nietoperza. Mabel pociesza go i mówi, że nietoperze boją się bardziej jego, niż on ich, jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdza, że pomyliła się i chodziło tu o kaczuszki. Tymczasem Dipper bije się z nietoperzem i przegrywa. Soos dezynfekuje jego rany, a Mabel owija mu bandaż wokół głowy. Podczas tego wydarzenia "lekarze" zakładają się o to, czy da polizać się własny łokieć. małyTymczasem Gideon wykonuje rytuał przywołania demona, Billa Cyferki. Rozpala świece i zaczyna krzyczeć słowa w dziwnym języku w celu jego przywołania. Na początku pokazuje mu różne triki, które umie, a potem obiecuje, że pomoże Gideonowi w zdobyciu kodu do sejfu, a w zamian on pomoże mu w tym, co on chce osiągnąć. Mabel i Soos byli świadkiem tej rozmowy i gdy Bill zniknął jak najszybciej pobiegli do chaty, by ratować wuja. Razem z Dipperem weszli do głowy Stanka, gdzie było dość ponuro. Zaraz po wkroczeniu do niej spotkali Billa. Mabel próbowała go złapać, ale trójkąt był sprytniejszy i dosłownie ją połknął, a potem wypluł. Później przywołał dwóch ulubieńców Mabel - Xylera i Craza. Rodzinka Pinesów, Soos, Xyler i Craz zaczęli szukać odpowiednich drzwi w Stankowej pamięci. Zobaczyli takie rzeczy jak Stana w kolumbijskim więzieniu, randkę Leniwej Kluchy razem ze Stanem lub Stanka mówiącego do swojego brzucha. Tymczasem Dipper wkracza do wspomnień o nim, z czego dowiaduje się, że Stan go nienawidzi i chce się go pozbyć. Soos (tak naprawdę Bill w ciele Soosa) znajduje drzwi z kodem do sejfu, które były pod dywanem. mały|lewoNagle przychodzi prawdziwy Soos, który powiedział, że widział Stanka w krótkich spodenkach na wrotkach i wtedy Bill w ciele Soosa pokazał kim jest naprawdę. Wyśmiał głupotę Mabel i Soosa, po czym uciekł z drzwiami. Gdy myślał, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu odebrał swój telefon (jego muszkę) i zaczął dyktować szyfr Gideonowi, jednak nie dokończył, bo Mabel strąciła drzwi pistoletem Nyarf tak daleko, że wpadły do wspomnienia Stana dotyczącego Dziury Bez Dna. Gideon zrywa umowę z Billem, a ten staje się wściekły. Rozpoczyna się walka na koszmary. Trójkąt wysyła najgorszy koszmar Soosa - angielskiego buldoga - i Mabel - robi z niej największą brzydulę, po czym strąca Xylera i Craza w przepaść, gdzie spłonęli. Tymczasem Dipper szuka wyjścia ze wspomnień Stanka i przypadkiem natrafia na te same drzwi co wcześniej. Tym razem jednak wsłuchuję się w słowa wuja do końca i dowiaduje się, że tak naprawdę chce, by był silny i jest z niego dumny. Przez przypadek wchodzi do wspomnienia, gdzie dowiaduje się od Stanka, że w jego głowie może robić co tylko mu się podoba. Gdy słyszy krzyki Mabel i Soosa oraz śmiech Billa postanawia jak najszybciej ich ratować. Uświadamia innym, że mogą tu robić co chcą i wspólnie wykańczają trójkąta. mały Gdy ten został prawie pokonany krzyczy "Dosyć!" i przyznaje, że jest pod wrażeniem ich mądrości. Ostrzega ich, że "Nadchodzą ciemności.'' Wszystko, co kochacie diametralnie się zmieni" i żegna się z nimi słowami "''Mam was na oku, na oku was mam!". Gdy wszyscy myślą, że ocalili chatę Gideon wysadza dynamitem sejf, bierze akt własności i każe ojcu rozwalić chatę kulą do niszczenia. Pamiętne Cytaty Ciekawostki * W odcinku "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" Stanek mówi że był kiedyś w Kolumbijskim więzieniu, a w tym odcinku było widać wspomnienie jak Stanley siedział w celi z dwoma współwięźniami mówiącymi po hiszpańsku, co mogło znaczyć że to było właśnie to więzienie. * Gdy Soos zobaczył wydarzenie Stanka dotyczące sekretu za automatem szybko krzyknął "Nuda!" i zamknął drzwi. * By przywołać Billa, Gideon użył następujących słów: ''" Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium." * We spomnieniu Stana na szyldzie kina widnieje nazwa filmu który bohaterowie oglądali na początku odcinka, chodzi o film ,, Dziadek the Kid". * W tym odcinku Bill Cyferka przepowiedział, że Gideon trafi do więzienia. Możemy również zauważyć, że Bill wiedział o znaniu Stanka. Powiązanie z serią * To drugi raz, kiedy widzimy Stana wchodzącego za automat. (wcześniej w "Tourist Trapped") * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym osobiście występuje Bill Cyferka.